


Red Sky

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Red Kryptonite, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Kara has been affected by red kryptonite and it's up to Alex, as well as the rest of the superheroes, to bring a stop to Supergirl's reign of terror. Will the group be strong enough to bring down Supergirl? Or will it take more than action to help save Kara?





	

Alex could feel Winn and Hank’s eyes follow her every movement as she paced back and forth inside the hideout room they currently occupied. Hank, being the cautious person that he was, acquired a hideout location years ago without the knowledge of the DEO. The hideout wasn’t large or equipped with any computers, the room was covered in concrete housing only a large round table, but it was keeping them safe from the DEO, and that was enough for Alex. 

Alex ran her hand through her locks, today’s events still rummaging through her mind. After finding out the DEO was no longer tracking Supergirl in order to help her and instead were being ordered to kill her; Alex, Hank, and Winn had cut all ties with the DEO. It had been a risky decision but it was a decision the three were willing to make. Alex swore to always protect her sister and that was exactly what she was going to do. For the past several seconds, both Hank and Winn had remained quiet, allowing Alex the time to sort through her thoughts and emotions. 

Eventually, Alex locked eyes with Hank who stood across from her. “Are you with me Alex?” He asked. 

Alex took a moment, a short moment to allow her emotions to align. “I’m with you.” She tried to evoke confidence but Hank squinted his eyes and looked at her knowingly, as if seeing past her façade. 

After several seconds of Alex feeling like she was being scrutinized, Hank stopped examining her and turned towards Winn. “How about we start contacting them?”  
Winn began to type furiously on his laptop and began to pull up all the superheroes information. Alex walked around the table and stopped to stand next to Winn. After he gave her all their information, Alex began to make the calls, because it should be her who asks them to risk their life to help her save Kara. This wasn’t Winn or Hank’s burden, it was hers. 

The calls weren’t lengthy and Alex was overwhelmed with gratitude when each superhero was eager to help Alex. The news of Supergirl’s fall from grace had reached all corners of the earth, so the group of heroes weren’t surprised when they received a phone call from Alex. 

After hanging up on the last call of the night, Alex wasn’t surprised when the last person she spoke to, was also the first person to arrive at the hideout. She felt a rush of wind behind her and there stood Barry with Cisco. 

Cisco laid a hand over his stomach. “It’s worse than a rollercoaster at Six Flags.” 

Alex rushed forward to greet the newcomers. “Barry. Cisco. Thank you so much for making it.”

Cisco merely nodded, still looking pale. 

Barry removed his mask and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Alex. “Of course. Anything for Kara. I’m just glad I can help.” 

Alex hugged Barry a little tighter. Ever since Flashpoint, when their Earth’s blended together, Barry and Kara had become really close friends and Alex found herself viewing Barry as the brother her and Kara never had. “Thank you”, she whispered against his ear and Barry returned the affection and squeezed Alex a little tighter. 

“You must be the Martian”, Cisco’s voice broke through the touching moment Barry and Alex were having. 

Alex pulled away from Barry and watched as Cisco, with his mouth agape, walked around Hank. “Can you switch to your, you know, Martian form?” 

Hank merely stood there with his hands on his hips. “I don’t think right now is the time for theatrics.” 

Cisco raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, I get it. We need to be on a more personal level for me to see your true form. I dig it.”

Alex heard Barry chuckle next to her. 

Cisco stepped away from Hank and walked over to Winn, taking a seat on the open chair next to the IT guy. “Hey man ready to try and get Kara back from the dark side.” 

“Do. Or do not. There is no try.” Winn responded. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Cisco high fives Winn. 

Alex felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Having her friends near was definitely lifting Alex’s hope of saving Kara. Her attention shifted back to Barry when she felt his eyes land on her. 

“Have you contacted the others?” He asked. 

“I have”, Alex nodded. “Firestorm said he would be here in less than an hour. Oliver on the other hand might take a bit longer.” 

Barry must have seen the strain on her face or heard the shutter in her voice because he was looking at her with so much concern.  
“How are you doing? With everything.” 

Barry meant well, he only asked because he was genuine concerned for Alex’s well-being, but he didn’t realize that those words alone were causing Alex’s perfectly placed walls to begin tumbling down. However, Alex made sure to place layers upon layers of walls so if one started to crack, another one would be there to take its place, because Kara deserved better than a broken Alex. Her emotions weren’t going to cloud her duty to Kara. 

When Alex first realized it was up to her to save Kara, she gave herself a brief second in which she let all her feelings on the matter wash over her before she expertly locked them away. In that brief second, Alex felt her heart and mind dismantle and reform in all the wrong places and they would remained disjointed until Kara was saved.

“I just want my sister back.” Alex answered honestly. 

“We will get her back Alex. I promise.” Barry placed a comforting hand on Alex shoulder.

The next hour or so was spent with the group monitoring National City activities, hoping Supergirl didn’t decide to make an appearance before the rest of the group of superheroes arrived. Alex felt on edge the entire time. She was a field agent and the urge to take action was engraved in her system. However, Alex didn’t have to wait long because in less than an hour, Firestorm arrived and then minutes later Oliver, along with Felicity, burst through the doors of their hideout. 

Alex arched her eyebrow at Felicity, not pleased with the woman being here. The less people involved, the less people who could get hurt. 

“Oh don’t give me that look Danvers”, Felicity scolded. “I already got the pep talk from Oliver. Did you honestly think that this was going to be a one woman rescue mission team? You need all the estrogen you can get in this testosterone driving group.” 

Alex was about to argue her point but Oliver, who trailed behind Felicity, shook his head at her. “Trust me, I have already argued on your behalf. There’s no convincing that woman otherwise.” He pointed at Felicity, who had already seated herself between Winn and Cisco. 

“Move aside Padawans, Jedi master is here.” Felicity told Winn and Cisco while she opened the laptop she brought along with her. 

Cisco rolled his eyes playfully. “Uh rude.” He told her, receiving a smack on the chest from Felicity. “Geez, do you mistreat Oliver like this?” 

“All the time.” Oliver called out. 

Felicity smiled over at him. “He secretly loves it.” 

Alex approached the hooded vigilante. “Oliver, thank you for making it.” 

Oliver lowered his hood. “Kara helped me once. It was time to repay the favor.” 

“He’s trying really hard not to show how much he truly cares for Kara.” Felicity told Alex without removing her gaze from the laptop screen. 

Alex chuckled at her words and smiled when she saw the stoic look on Oliver’s face. 

The next several minutes consisted of the heroes greeting one another but quickly they all settled around the table, knowing time was of the essence. Alex stood at the head of the table, facing each and every one of her friends. 

“I want to begin by saying thank you to each and every one of you for being here. I wish the circumstance for all of us being here was different.” Alex took a huge breath and got down to business. “Kara has been exposed to red kryptonite. The substance has altered her mind”, Alex began to debrief the group. “This isn’t the first time we have come across the substance.” 

“Yeah Kara mentioned to me that she had previously been exposed.” Barry commented. 

“Yes. Kara has been exposed to red kryptonite before.”

“So how did you get rid of it?” Cisco asked. 

“Maxwell.” Alex stated. “He was able to create an antidote since he was the one to originally create red kryptonite.” 

“Well that’s great, can’t we get this Maxwell fella to create another antidote?” Jax quipped. 

Alex sighed. “We can’t because –“, Alex took a big breath, “Supergirl killed him.” That fact weighed heavily on Alex because after everything is said and done, after Alex saves Kara and she gets her sister back, Kara would still have to live with herself knowing she took a life, and in that form, and many more, Alex failed Kara. 

The room became quiet. The seriousness of the situation finally seeping through the conscious of the superheroes because Kara would never harm a fly, but this version of Kara took a life. 

“Look, I hate to mention this”, Felicity began, “what about green kryptonite?” The blonde girl cringed at having to ask the question. “Not enough to harm her or anything but maybe enough exposure to weaken her.” 

Alex couldn’t blame Felicity for asking. As much it tears her up to admit, it did cross Alex mind more than once. “We don’t have any.” She admitted. 

Oliver grunts in frustration. “You mean to tell me, you host aliens without any form of protecting yourself.” His tone was hard and judgmental, making Alex’s insides boil. 

“We don’t keep around items which can harm my sister.” She spat back. 

“Well if you would have had any green kryptonite, things with Kara never would have gotten this far.” Oliver added while moving out of his chair. “You ask us to come here and risk our lives to battle an indestructible alien and the only thing which can help us bring her down isn’t at your disposal.” 

“Ollie”, Felicity warned him. Her tone was gentle but also stern. “Stop it.” 

Alex was about to shoot back a response when Hank spoke up. 

“We did have kryptonite at our facility Mr. Queen, but it got into the wrong hands and was used against Supergirl and Superman.” Hank explained. “We thought it would be in Kara and Superman’s best interest to keep the material away from human hands.” 

This seemed to quell Oliver’s temper and Alex watched as he slowly sat back down. 

“Which leads to my question, where is Superman?” Barry asked, confusion etched on his face. 

Alex sighed once again, because all these questions made it seem like there was no hope for Kara. “He’s been M.I.A.” 

Looks of alarm went around the table and Alex felt she was losing the determination of the group. 

“Felicity and I are leaving”, Oliver announced while standing up. 

“Oliver”, Barry chastised. 

“There is no cure, no way of stopping her. You are basically sending us to our death so I’m sorry for not being eager to stay.” Oliver sent an accused look towards Alex before moving around the table. 

“Oliver sit your ass down!” Felicity’s voice boomed against the walls. “We might not have everything figured out but we aren’t giving up. So until then, you are going to play nice and sit still.” 

Alex watched the silent battle between Felicity and Oliver. Eventually Oliver grumbled something Alex couldn’t quite make out and went to sit back down.  
Someone whispered the word ‘whipped’ and when Oliver shoot Winn and Cisco a glare, each one pointed at the other as the corporate. 

“Felicity is right”, Barry spoke up. “We should focus on stopping Kara before she causes any more harm. Not only for the city but for Kara too.”

Barry’s words hit Alex like a sledgehammer; her emotions threatening to spill over from the impact. 

Suddenly, Winn jumped in his seat and began typing away. “Kara is on the news.” 

Winn pulled up the live footage of Supergirl and projected the image against one of the walls for everyone to see. Alex watched in horror as Kara reigned terror in National City. 

The video showed the local police as well as the DEO trying to put an end to Supergirl but their bullets and man power was no match for the girl of steel. 

“Wow Kara really went from Gryffindor to Slytherine over night.” Felicity said as she watched Supergirl on the live footage. 

In the live footage, Supergirl picked up a police car and threw it at an incoming squat car. The cars were in shambles from the impact, but thankfully the men inside the cars made it out alive. Alex let out a sigh of relief when she saw them exist their cars and run away from Supergirl. Alex locked eyes with Barry, his previous words echoing in her head. “Okay everyone, let’s suit up and bring Kara in.” 

In an instant, the superheroes began to march out of the hideout. Hank morphed into his Martian form and Cisco sat behind him with his mouth open in awe, Alex heard him say “that’s so cool”, while trying to get Felicity to look at J’onn, but Felicity just waved him off not showing any interest in whatever he was trying to tell her. 

Amused at the scene in front of her, Alex laughed slightly and turned around to exit the hideout but before Alex could leave, Jax held her back. 

“Alex”, he whispered. “Professor Stein thinks he can create an antidote but he will need the original source material.” 

“You mean he will need green kryptonite.” Alex clarified, hope rising in the pit of her stomach. 

“Is there any way to get a hold of it?” Jax asked. 

Alex searched her memory and remembered the day Superman took away the last of their kryptonite then a thought occurred. “Maybe.” Alex answered before leaving Jax’s side and walking towards Hank. 

“Hank, I need you to do something for me.” 

Hank nodded, his human form long forgotten. “What do you need?” 

“I need you to go to the Fortress of Solitude. I think that’s were Superman hid the rest of the green kryptonite.”

Hank frowned at her words. “Alex, are you seriously considering using it against Kara?” 

“No of course not, but Professor Stein seems to think he can create an antidote.”

Hank shook his head. “I won’t leave you to handle Supergirl alone. I don’t fully trust these so called superheroes. Especially Oliver Queen.” 

Alex smiled warmly at him. “I can handle myself Hank. Please I need you to do this for me. You are the only one, besides Kara and Clark, who knows where the Fortress of Solitude is located.” Alex begged him with her eyes but seeing he still needed further convincing Alex sighed. “Even if we do manage to stop Supergirl and bring her here, it would be for nothing if we don’t have a way to remove the red kryptonite from her system.” 

There was an internal struggle going on inside of Hank, Alex could see the reluctances as well as the realization dancing inside of Hank’s eyes. 

“You’ll need someone else out there with you.” Hank told her, and then suddenly the room became cold. 

“How about some ice power?” Alex heard a voice from the entrance. 

Alex turned around and saw Caitlin standing by the doorway. 

“Caitlin!” Cisco yelled out before jumping out of his chair and running towards his long-time friend. 

While Kara had created a bond with Barry, Alex on the other hand had formed a strong friendship with Caitlin. After meeting the crew of S.T.A.R Labs, Alex and Caitlin instantly connected over their love for the medical field. The two women would have lunch on a regular basis, Alex found it very therapeutic to have someone she could talk to about all the crazy stuff she sees, and Caitlin seemed to feel the same way. In fact, Caitlin confided in her about her new abilities further cementing their friendship. But several weeks before Caitlin’s departure, the woman had withdrawn not just from Alex but from the rest of S.T.A.R Labs family. 

Alex was aware of Killer Frost from Earth 2, the villain who had been killed by Zoom, and when Barry messed up the timeline and created Flashpoint, Caitlin somehow developed powers she didn’t have before. Caitlin feared becoming like Killer Frost and one day the scientist disappeared leaving only a note saying she needed to learn to control her abilities before she could be around anyone she loved. 

Cisco and Caitlin embraced one another. A satisfied smile sprayed over Caitlin’s face. “I missed you too Cisco.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked when he pulled back from the embrace. 

“I realized everything I needed was to be here with you guys.” She told him and gave him a gentle squeeze on his arm before redirecting her attention to Alex. “I heard about Supergirl, I want to help.” 

Alex hugged her friend. “I am so glad you are here.” 

Hank stepped forward. “Looks like you have all the help you need. Be careful Alex.” 

“You too J’onn.” Alex smiled at him and watched him leave the hideout. 

“I’m so happy you are back. We need to resume those lunch dates.” 

Caitlin smiled happily and nodded. “Boy do I have a story for you.” 

“We are never short of stories around here.” Alex joked, feeling a little lighter from seeing her friend. Alex looped her arm around Caitlin’s and led the woman outside. 

The drive to National City wasn’t particularly lengthy, but for Alex the anticipation of seeing Kara made her travels heart wrenchingly long. The DEO SUV Alex stole before leaving the headquarters, was able to fit the entire group. Alex drove, while Arrow took the passenger side. Caitlin and Firestorm sat behind. 

“I want to apologize for my words earlier today”, Oliver told Alex. “I do care about Kara, but you must understand-“, Oliver didn’t finish his sentence because Alex interrupted.  
“I do understand Oliver. You have a job to protect the people you love, which includes Felicity. I am asking you to risk your life and those of your loves ones. Trust me I understand, and you don’t need to apologize to me for wanting to protect Felicity.” 

Alex knew all too well about being a protector. The moment Kara came to stay with the Danvers, Alex was entrusted with keeping Kara safe. 

“Keeping those you love safe is hard but it’s also the most rewarding.” Oliver said. “It must have not been easy keeping Kara safe all these years.” 

Alex gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. This wasn’t exactly a conversation she wanted to have. Alex had a lot of mix emotions on the subject and the conversation wasn’t helping ease her anxieties. 

“I swore to protect Kara. I might not have always liked it.” And Alex remembered the times when she was a teenager and acted cruel and selfish towards Kara. She remembered all those times Eliza scolded her over not protecting Kara, making Alex feel like the lesser daughter of the two. “But she’s my sister and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Oliver remained quiet afterwards, leaving Alex to mull over her own words. A large part of her was still upset at Kara for becoming Supergirl. If she would have continued to remain Kara Danvers than none of this would be happening. However, Alex knew her feelings over the matter went further than that. She will be eternally grateful to Kara for saving her life the night of the plane malfunction, but that single event made Alex’s entire life work become meaningless. 

Years of sacrificing her own life to keep Kara’s identity a secret was thrown out the window when Kara revealed herself to the world and when confronted over the decision, Kara showed no regards for Alex struggles. She had spent so much time and energy keeping Kara safe, that somewhere along the way, Alex lost her own identity. Her true passion in life was the medical field but she gave it all up to take a job at the DEO, in order to keep Kara safe. There was so much of herself she missed, but instead she allowed herself to be morphed into this agent, this sister, who put Kara’s needs over her own. 

Alex will always keep Kara safe because she loved her; yet Alex couldn’t remove the slightest hint of resentment that resided inside of her but Alex couldn’t blame Kara for this, this was all her doing and only she could undo it. Alex could have found a balance instead of pushing her life to the side and growing resentful. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end when she drove into downtown National City. 

The sight of National City in ruins had everyone in the SUV gasping. Alex refused to believe her sister could be capable of such destruction, yet the evidence was hard to refute. Buildings were set on fire, the flames rising higher and higher by the second. A couple of cars received the same fate, while others were laid to waste or abandoned in the street. The SUV came to a screeching halt, in the middle of the street, tall buildings surrounded them but the road was clear and open on all sides. 

“Is everyone ready?” Alex asked and received nods from everyone. Pressing the side of her ear headset Alex spoke to Barry, “how are things looking out there?” Alex had asked Barry to speed to National City in order to run a parameter check and to assess the casualties. Also, to order all the cops and firefighters to fall back. 

“Everything is clear. We were able to get all civilians out of the city and the rest followed suit.” Alex heard his voice through the headset. 

Alex, with the rest of the superheroes, exited the SUV. Alex felt the night breeze hit her face when she opened the car door, causing most of Alex’s hair to stand on end. Alex hopped off the SUV and shut the car door. It was strange to be in the city and have it be this quiet. Normally, Nation City would be bombarded with sounds of cars, people, and other city noises, but tonight it was dead quiet, giving it an eerie feeling. 

Alex signaled for everyone to start walking away from the SUV. She kept her senses alert, wanting to catch any sound which alerted her to Supergirl’s whereabouts.  
“Barry, any sight on Supergirl?” Alex asked. 

A loud thud was heard behind them and Alex felt her heart accelerate. The noise was familiar, far too familiar. That particular loud thud always came after Supergirl landed.  
“I’m right here sis.” Kara said behind them. “Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to recognize your heartbeat from miles away?”

Alex turned to face her sister and saw Arrow reach for his bow while Caitlin called upon her ice power and Firestorm ignited into flames. 

“I see you brought some friends.” Kara smirked and her eyes held a glint of mischief. She began to pace back and forth while eyeing all of them and Alex couldn’t help but notice all the changes. 

There was a sassiness to Supergirl, by the sway of her hips and the teasing tone in her words. A boldness that didn’t use to be there, but now stood out in full force. The extra applied makeup, was far from the bashful girl Alex was accustomed to. Kara no longer wore her trademark colors instead choosing to stick to strictly black. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised you showed up with backup. After all, all of this was for you.” Kara waved her hand around, letting Alex know she spoke of all the destruction surrounding the city. “I needed something to bait you out of hiding.” Kara’s voice was low and held a hint of danger. A devious smirk seemed to be permanently attached to her face and there was a cockiness to her attitude. There was no trace of the bubbly Kara, Alex knew and loved. 

Alex raised her arms in surrender, not wanting Supergirl to feel threatened. “Supergirl we want to help.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Alex”, then she paused and Alex saw red kryptonite coursing through Kara’s bloodstream in web-like patterns, “their lives will be on your conscience.” 

The warning was barely out of Supergirl’s mouth when Kara rushed towards Green Arrow. Oliver drew his bow back and shot an arrow at Supergirl but the object only bounced off Kara’s chest. Green Arrow brought his arms up, waiting for the blow to come but Caitlin was quick to react and created an ice barrier between Supergirl and Green Arrow. 

Pieces of ice flew all around them when Supergirl collided with the barrier. Alex forearm came up in order to protect her face. The barrier wasn’t enough to hurt Supergirl but it did create a distraction which allowed Green Arrow to rollaway from the oncoming attack from Kara. 

Supergirl stopped feet away from where her body collided with the ice barrier. Her attention switched from Green Arrow to Caitlin. Supergirl’s eyes glowed red, calling upon her heat vision, and Caitlin began to shot balls of ice but Kara kept on melting them before they made it near her. 

There was desperation and fear in Caitlin’s eyes as Supergirl walked towards her. Caitlin wasn’t able to produce ice balls fast enough to fend off Supergirl’s approach, but then Firestorm sent a wave of fire towards Supergirl and successfully sent her flying into a nearby tree. 

“Barry get over here now!” Alex shouted over the headset and saw a red blur speed by her in seconds. 

Seeing Barry approaching, Oliver shot an arrow with a rope attached to the end. Barry caught the arrow mid-air and began to run circles around Supergirl. After what appeared to be fifty laps, Barry stopped and all of them looked on at the state of Supergirl. The rope was wrapped around Supergirl firmly but it was only able to hold her temporarily because after a bit of wriggling the girl of steel broke the hold and pushed off the ground to hover above the heroes with a wicked spark in her eye. 

Not missing a beat, Oliver drew his bow back and shot another arrow at Kara. Supergirl caught the arrow with a smirk on her face but then a loud explosion was heard. The arrow was equipped with an explosive and detonated the moment Kara caught it. Supergirl went flying backwards, and landed hard on the floor, creating a dent on the street. While Supergirl laid on the floor, recovering from the shock of the explosion, Firestorm was preoccupied in creating a fire blast. Kara didn’t stay down for long, and was already flying towards them in high speed. 

Alex had never seen Firestorm create a fire blast of that magnitude and watched as he hurdled the fire blast towards Supergirl. When it made contact Supergirl flew backwards several feet and hit the side of a building but it did little to slow her down and she came flying back towards them while picking up a car on the way and launching it towards Caitlin. 

Firestorm sent a wave of fire propelling the car away from Caitlin. Barry then began to circle his arms in order to create a vortex but even the strength and velocity of the vortex wasn’t strong enough to knock Supergirl off balance. Supergirl landed and began walking towards Barry, the vortex did slow her down but not enough to halt her, and Alex watched Barry’s eyes widen at the realization. 

Supergirl then sucked in a breath and forced the entire air surrounding the vortex into her and then projected it back out sending Barry flying several feet in the air but Firestorm was able to catch Barry before he hit the ground. 

Alex felt helpless as she watched the heroes battle Supergirl. Whenever any one of them came close to getting hurt, Alex felt her heart thump rapidly, threatening to burst out of her chest. All the commotion and mayhem happening in the street, was nothing compared to the whirlwind happening inside her chest. 

Not bearing to stand in the sideline any longer, Alex rushed towards the SUV and opened the back door. Pulling out a rocket launcher, Alex pointed it towards Supergirl, knowing very well she won’t be able to kill Kara from the impact. 

Turning towards the battle of the heroes, Alex saw a car flying in the air, narrowly missing Firestorm. Settling the rocket launcher on her shoulder, Alex locked on her target and pulled the trigger, feeling the floor rumbled beneath her feet. But of course her target was Supergirl, not some random alien refugee, and Alex cursed under her breath when she realized her mistake too late. 

The rocket never made it to its target, instead Supergirl rushed towards it, caught it and launched it into the air, creating a firework from Alex’s mistake. Impressed at her sister’s fast reflexes, Alex found it odd to be swelling with pride considering the circumstances, but there was nothing Kara could do, which would make Alex not admire Supergirl’s feat.  
But there was no denying Kara wasn’t thrilled with Alex interference. Supergirl’s chest was heaving, harsh and heavy, and Alex knew it wasn’t from being winded. Fist balled on either side of Supergirl and the deadly look in her eyes told Alex of the anger Supergirl had inside. Whatever hatred Supergirl manifested since being under the influence of red kryptonite, hugged every inch of her. 

This anger, manifested the moment red kryptonite entered Kara’s system, and sadly, Alex thought maybe the anger had always been there, but was kept dormant and buried. In the days leading up to this moment, Alex had watched the anger form in the pit of Kara’s stomach and grow upwards and outwards, it flourished like a tree, growing branches and leafs. It touched every end cell of Kara’s body, and Alex hated having witnessed it. 

Then Supergirl’s hands eased and a smirked formed on her face accompanied with a glint in her eye. Not breaking eye contact, Supergirl pointed towards Oliver, and Alex turned to reload her rocket launcher. 

The chilling sound of bones cracking washed over the cold night. When Alex turned back around, Oliver laid motionless on the floor. 

“Oliver!” Barry shouted and raced towards Arrow but one blur of red became two. Supergirl and Barry raced around National City but Alex’s eyes weren’t fast enough to keep track of the racing individuals but then the blurs disappeared and Alex rushed to Oliver’s side. 

Oliver was badly wounded. Blood was seeping out of his nose. Checking for a pulse, Alex let out a sigh of relief when she found one. Alex felt heat radiating near her when Firestorm flew pass her and towards the speeding duo. Caitlin was next to Alex, assessing Oliver’s injuries. 

“We need to get him to a hospital.” Caitlin’s voice was urgent. 

The two women snapped their heads up when a loud booming noise was heard miles away. Seconds later, Barry stood in front of them. 

“Where’s Supergirl?” Alex asked. 

“I used her strength against her.” Barry explained. “Let’s just say my breaks work better than hers, but it won’t keep her down forever.” 

“Barry take him to the nearest hospital. Go!” Alex instructed. 

Glad Barry didn’t argue or hesitate, Alex watched him speed away. Moments later, Felicity’s voice roared in her ear. 

“What happened to Oliver?!”

Caitlin gave her a worried look and Alex sighed, the guilt of his injuries weighing heavily on her conscious. “He’s going to be okay. Barry took him to the nearest hospital.” Alex placed her hand on her hip and turned away from Caitlin, not being able to bare seeing the worried look on her friends face any longer. “Felicity go be with him. We can take it from here.” 

There was shuffling from the other end and Alex could only imagine a frantic Felicity leaving their hideout and rushing to be by Oliver’s side. 

“Alex”, it was Winn’s voice she heard through the headset. “Where is Supergirl?” 

“I am right here”, Alex heard the voice accompanied by a harsh wind and Alex felt her feet leave the ground. The winds velocity, from Kara’s super breath, made it impossible to breathe and caused the skin on her face to feel like it was cracking under the harsh conditions. 

Her body flew for a few seconds and then she was falling, Alex could see the landing and closed her eyes fearing the end was near but then her body hit a hard cold wall and began gliding down. Alex opened her eyes and saw an ice slide underneath her, guiding her body to the floor. The landing wasn’t particularly pleasant but Alex could safely say it was better than the fate that would have befallen her if Caitlin hadn’t been there to create a landing slide for her. 

With a bit of a thud, Alex’s body finally reached the hard concreate road and she laid there, with the wind knocked out of her. Upon further examination, Alex saw she had been thrown several feet away from Supergirl and the heroes. Alex saw them battling from the spot where she lay. 

“Alex! Alex!” Winn’s voice shouted in her ear. 

Alex sucked in a big breath. “I’m here.” 

There was a long and loud sigh of release from the other end as well as some cheering. 

With unsteady feet, Alex pushed herself off the floor and saw Firestorm flying around Supergirl throwing flames, and Alex felt her feet react and move towards them. Firestorm seemed to be subduing Supergirl with his rapid flames and Caitlin began working on engulfing Supergirl inside a block of ice. Once Caitlin’s ice block began forming past Supergirl’s knees, Firestorm stopped with his assault and Alex saw Supergirl be enclosed in a large ice block. 

She momentarily halted her movement, the sight of Supergirl being trapped brought Alex a brief second of relief, but the feeling didn’t last long because even from her spot Alex could see Supergirl using her heat vision to melt the ice. Alex began to move again, she pushed her body to the limit and ran towards the trio. 

Supergirl freed herself and grabbed Firestorm by the leg and swung him onto a nearby tree, all the while Caitlin created an ice knife and threw it at Supergirl.  
Alex knew what was going to happen but she was too far away to stop it. The pressure in her lungs and the ache in her legs was too much, her body had surpassed its limits, and in horror, Alex watched as Supergirl swirled around and caught the ice knife in midair and in a beat of a second, swung it back at Caitlin. 

“No!!!” Alex yelled, her mind becoming a dark cloud of dead thoughts, but in a blink of an eye Barry appeared and Caitlin had moved away from Supergirl.  
But Alex didn’t stop running and when she reached the duo, Alex saw blood seeping out of Caitlin’s midsection and realized Barry hadn’t made it on time. 

“Take her!” Alex ordered. 

Barry shook his head while eyeing Supergirl behind Alex. Alex took a glance at her sister and loath the person red kryptonite shaped her into. 

“I won’t leave you with her.” Barry told her. 

“I’ll handle my sister. You get Caitlin out of here. It’s an order Barry.” Alex knew Barry understood the importance of the situation. He stood there, one foot towards her and the other towards Caitlin, he was physically struggling with a decision. “Go Barry.” 

A short nod was directed at her and then Alex was left alone with Supergirl. Alex looked over at Firestorm, he was breathing but was knocked out from the impact.

Alex shifted her stance towards her sister and straightened her back. She needed to convey strength even if she didn’t necessarily felt it. 

Supergirl began to stalk Alex, like a lioness would stalk its prey. Alex was defenseless. She didn’t possess a weapon strong enough to hurt Supergirl. She didn’t have any superpowers. Alex was merely a DEO agent, trying to save her sister. 

A silence settled between them and Alex took the time to study her sister. There was a hardness around Kara’s eyes, a hardness Alex feared would remain for years to come. 

“Kara”, Alex said sternly and gasped when Supergirl suddenly stood inches from her, Alex could feel Kara’s breath against her face. 

“For someone who can so easily be crushed, you speak my name with a lot of confidence.” Kara spat, a deadly look in her eyes. 

“I can’t allow you to continue doing this.” Alex tried to even her voice, she didn’t want Kara to hear the type of affect she was having on her, but what her voice could hide, her heart was giving away, for Alex was certain that Kara could hear the acceleration in her heart beat. 

Kara chuckled darkly. “And how are you going to stop me? With them.” Kara threw her head back and began to laugh. “Because they did such an amazing job at stopping me. Tell me, how many of them are in the hospital at this very moment?” When her laughter died down, her stare turned serious. “Did they really think they could kill a kryptonian?” 

“No”, Alex shook her head. “They wanted to save a friend.” 

“Is that what you are trying to do Alex? Are you trying to save me?” There was doubt in Kara’s voice.

“Of course I am.” Alex starred Kara in the eyes, trying to project as much love as possible. 

Kara snorted. “Why?” 

“Because I love you.” 

Kara’s eyes flashed with anger and began to glow red. Alex felt strong hands wrap around her neck, putting pressure against her windpipe. Alex gasped for air, while trying to remove Kara’s hands from around her neck. 

“You don’t love me Alex. I am nothing but a burden to you. Ever since I stepped into your life, you have wanted nothing but to get rid of me. That’s why you sent them to kill me.” 

Alex shook her head, trying desperately to breathe and speak. “No”, she choked out. 

But Kara’s eyes continued to glow, the shade appearing to darken and the intensity magnified with each word uttered.

“I lost my entire planet. I lost my parents. I lost everything and when I came to live with you. All I wanted was for you to notice me, to be my friend, but instead you shun me out for all those years, making me feel like I was an annoying pest you couldn’t wait to get rid of. Do you know how that made me feel?!” 

Kara’s eyes were completely clouded with rage and Alex began to see spots in her vision.

“Fight it”, she pushed the words past the hold around her neck. “Fight it.” 

But her words were falling on deaf ear and the hold tightened around her neck. Alex couldn’t get any air into her lungs and the world began to get dark but then by some miracle, inside Kara’s rage Alex saw sister pushing through. 

“Kara”, Alex whispered because it was too painful to speak. 

Yet the grasp didn’t let up. 

Tears began to form in her corner of her eye. Growing up, Alex never wanted a sister, in fact over the years Alex wondered how different her life would have been without having to carry the weight of Kara’s secret, but looking at her sister right now, as her life began to run away from her, Alex couldn’t be egotistic with someone so loving and giving. In the face of death, Alex could clearly see Kara was everything she had needed in life. Kara gave her purpose, strength, and direction. Without her, Alex’s life would be an empty void without any sense of resolution. Kara’s lost her entire world, and lived to become Alex’s entire universe. 

For that, and so much more, Alex would forever love Kara. 

“I-I..love you.” Alex’s world began to fade, noises weren’t reaching her brain, and thoughts were no longer coherent, but with what little strength she still possessed, Alex reached forward and touched Kara’s cheek, gently stroking it. 

Kara was shaking with rage, the hold not wavering, but when Alex touched her cheek a single tear rolled down the corner of Kara’s eye and Alex, for the briefest of moment, saw her sister in the eyes staring back at her and a small smile formed on the agent’s lips. Moments before the world went dark, the strong hold around her neck disappeared and Alex fell to her knees while taking in a harsh breath, igniting her lungs once again. 

Alex coughed for several seconds and pushed herself upwards and inched towards Kara. She starred at Kara and saw the turmoil happening inside of her. Kara was fighting against the intruder, as she stumbled backwards, and fell to her knees. There was remorse and sadness on Kara’s face and Alex fought against her instincts to comfort her sister. 

Alex rubbed her throat, trying to alleviate the pain radiating off of it. Kara’s gaze moved from Alex face to her throat and her eyes rapidly moved around the city, taking in the destruction. Hanging her head, Supergirl shook her head in disappointment. Alex inched closer, but stopped dead in her track when Kara looked up again. The red glow in her eyes began to shine and flash, similar to a lightning storm. It was too powerful, too strong for Kara to hold off, but Alex watched as Kara held on to some resembles of herself. 

Tethering between good and evil, Kara shoot her heat vision to the sky making it appear like a volcano had erupted in the heavens. Kara’s screams echoed down the empty streets and into abandoned buildings. 

Alex watched in amazement as her sister’s raw power poured out of her. It didn’t take long for her to understand the meaning behind the display of power. Kara was trying to blow out her power. The scene continued to unfold for what seemed like an eternity and eventually Supergirl slum forward, brazing herself with her hands against the floor, exhausted from the excursion she just experienced. 

Alex cautiously walked towards Kara. Kara remained on the floor, her knees and hands touching the floor, and when Alex hovered over her, Kara looked up. There was no longer any trace of Kara, the red kryptonite having corrupted her once more, but from the scrapes on her knuckles, Alex could see Kara had successfully blown out her powers. 

“Kara, I’m really sorry for this.” Alex said before pulling her hand back and connecting her fist with Kara’s face. Kara fell backwards, unconscious for the time being and Alex finally let herself take in all the emotions she had been denying herself. 

They broke through all her barriers, leaving nothing to lessen the blow and Alex doubled over in anguish and began to sob. 

Things were far from over. Words and actions exchanged tonight will follow them like a shadow for years to come. They might be a little broken, a little less than perfect, but Alex would soon have her sister back, and they can start placing all the pieces back together. 

Piece by piece, they will become whole once again.


End file.
